


Southern Comfort

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is still at Brad's when his telephone rings, poor Tommy broke up with his girlfriend and now he needs someone to talk to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Such A Drag'  
> My friend Kantharion felt that there was someone missing in that fic, so I decided to add him to the play. I am thinking about writing a 3rd and final chapter, but am not sure yet. Depends on your feed back ;-)

‘Ready for some more fun? Adam asked Brad, but no sooner had he said those words or his phone started to ring. Brad looked at him challengingly, curious to if he was really going to answer it. ‘Let it ring, if it’s really important they’ll call back. I have other priorities right now, one of which is almost painfully poking me in my stomach.’ And with those words, Adam returned his attention to Brad’s neck.

But 3 seconds after Adam’s phone finally stopped ringing, it started again. Brad pushed Adam off of him with an annoyed look in his eyes. ’I guess you have your answer, now answer the damned thing before they keep bugging us all night, cause I know you won’t turn it off...’

‘It’s, it’s Tommy... why the hell would he be calling me at this hour?’ He said before pressing the green button ‘You better have a damn good excuse to call me right now, Ratliff’.  
’...’  
‘Tommy? You still there?’  
’... I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called, I’ll call back in the morning’  
’Oh no, the fuck, you won’t. What’s wrong, is something wrong, you okay?’  
’N-no, it’s nothing, don’t know why I called at this hour. I mean, tonight was your ‘night out’ wasn’t it?’  
‘Tommy!’ Adam said with a threat in his voice. He should have known Tommy would not call unless something was up (though on tour the kind of ’up’ could mean something completely different). ‘Talk!’  
‘She dumped me!’ Again Tommy when quiet. Adam knew he wasn’t done, so he didn’t say anything either, just waiting for his friend to continue. ‘She actually believed in the whole ‘Adommy’ act and tried to set me up with this guy, who I expect she had been seeing for some time already. When I told her that I really didn’t swing that way, she got mad, calling me a liar cause ‘those vids she had seen were all the evidence she needed’ and ‘that shit was real!’ What the fuck? That’s when apparently she figured if I was into a freaking stage act, I must be into her friend to!’

Again, Adam didn’t say anything. He knew there was more to Tommy than the blond was willing to admit to just yet. The nights they had shared clearly proved that that girl had been more right than Tommy was giving in to. But doing it is one thing, yet admitting to it and coming out with it is something completely different.

’Okay…’ Tommy continued ’you know I have nothing against men, I mean, I know when one looks gorgeous and everything and yes, I have thought about a ’what if’ situation and what kind of man I would be attracted to. Something I seem to have you to thank for apparently. But she brought me a fucking twink! I mean, Come. The fuck. On!’  
‘And what is wrong with that?’ Adam finally decided to speak his voice  
‘Nothing, but let’s be honest, look at me… do I look like I might be into one? I fucking am one myself probably’  
‘That doesn’t mean shit. You think I’ve never felt attracted to the so-called tops? ‘Course I have, had some fun with them too.’

Brad’s head snapped up, wondering what the hell Adam was talking to Tommy about. From the look on Adam’s face that twink-and-a-half had some girl trouble, but what the hell does that have to do with Adam pretending to be into anything else than pretty little boys? ‘Yeah, as if…’ he muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Adam to hear. He was already annoyed that that damn phone interrupted their little fun, but now it seemed that it might even take a while before Adam would turn his attention back to him.

‘Whatever’ Tommy went on ‘Let’s just say that in this case, twinks are not really my thing, okay?’ Tommy went quiet again. When Adam figured Tommy wasn’t going to say anything anymore, but knowing there was so much more Tommy wanted to say, Adam opened his mouth again. ‘Tommy, are you okay? I know you want to talk, you need to. Why don’t you come over here and talk about it?’  
‘What??’ Brad hissed ‘Are you kidding me? You are not leaving me and my very ready cock alone to go and talk to that… that smurf…’  
‘I thought about coming over, in fact I did, but you’re not answering your door. Th-that’s why I called, thought maybe you were not home from your date with Brad yet.’ Tommy interrupted before Adam could answer Brad.  
‘Well, we are back, but I’m not at home… I am at his place’ Adam answered Tommy.  
‘Oh great, now tell him where I live so we can make this one big party, why don’t you’ Brad said a little louder than he really should have, with a look that could kill.  
Adam did not pay a single second of attention to that look. He knew Brad was pissed, but he knew Brad also knew he would have done the same for him had Brad been in this situation. ‘Do you know where he lives? I’ll text you the address, alright? And I’ll see you in a bit’  
‘Adam, n-no… You two are probably in a very opposite mood than I am. Go back to whatever it was you were doing. I’ll call you later this week. Don’t worry, I am fine, really, or I will be…’  
‘Tommy!! Don’t you dare! Get your sorry excuse for an ass over here. If you are not here within 30 minutes, I swear I will send someone your way who will make sure you get here!’ And with those words, he hung up, not giving Tommy a chance to answer.

Quickly texting the address, he put his phone down and returned his attention to a steaming Brad.  
‘Oh no, don’t start. You know I would have done the same for you. Don’t worry, I promised you more fun tonight and I don’t break promises I make, remember?’

To prove Brad he was going to keep his word, he pulled Brad to him and closed his hand around the hard on which was losing it’s strength a little. Adam’s lips returned to Brad’s neck and before long Brad had completely forgotten what he had been so mad about.

That feeling didn’t last long though. After 20 minutes, Brad was so close to coming, so very close when the doorbell to his apartment rang. ‘Don’t you dare stop now, Lambert, you can’t leave me hanging like this’  
’Oh yes I can and I’m gonna... Gonna keep you on your toes and keep you wanting me so bad that by the time I do finally touch you again, you will come so hard that you will practically pass out’  
‘Ugh, you and your damned dirty talk... but don’t you think for one minute I agree to this’  
‘But you are loving it, I can see it in your eyes, Brad baby...’

Adam left the bed and Brad and quickly pulled on a t-shirt and his shorts and quickly made his way to the door. As suspected, there stood Tommy looking even smaller than ever. Adam always had a soft spot for him and had he been gay, he definitely would have fallen hard for him. As Tommy looked up, all Adam needed to say was ‘c’mere’ and Tommy was in Adam’s arms immediately, needing to be held, if only for a few seconds.  
‘Fuck’ Tommy muttered ‘just... _fuck!!_ ’  
‘Ready to come in and talk?’

After about 30 minutes of moping, Brad finally decided to join the other 2 men in the living room. He was definitely not happy that that gay-in-denial was still here and that he was still whining about his ex. But none the less, that was just the way it was right now. But that didn’t mean he could not let his company know how he felt. He pulled out that tiny kimono Adam had gotten him as a birthday present, not bothering putting any underwear on, just hoping they would get the hint.

Brad entered his tiny living room, and found Tommy sitting slumped down on that very same chair which Adam had sat in only a short while ago, fucking Brad’s brains out... oh, the irony... if only the poor boy knew.  
‘Sure, finish all my alcohol, why don’t you’  
‘Come on, Brad, he has been trough enough tonight, I’ll replace the bottle for you if you’re going to be a baby about it. By the way, I see you’ve dressed up for the occasion? You couldn’t find anything more revealing, could you?’  
‘What? It’s one of _your_ birthday presents, so I figured there was nothing wrong with it’  
‘Not gonna get into this now... you just behave yourself, okay?’

Brad did not respond, he just sat down in a chair next to Tommy, crossed his legs seductively and waited for the other two to continue their conversation, hoping they would not really include him in it… or maybe he hoped they would, that might just be a little bit fun too. He listened to his company for a little while, not really sure if he really should feel sorry for the blond or not. No, he really isn’t that big of a bitch, but from what he heard, the girl had been a little right, even if both of them didn’t realise it yet. She hoped for him to have the stage-Adommy be real and therefore brought in another boy. Even if Tommy didn’t admit to it, Brad felt that there was more truth to their stage act than both men were trying to let on, but Tommy was not ready to admit to that yet. And if that girl really brought a bottom to the scenario, she really had no idea what gay life was really all about. This boy screamed bottom himself, he needs someone to top him, to own him and dominate him. Heck, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was into deep submission even.

‘Okay, that’s it. Adam, could you go and leave Tommyboy and me alone for a little bit. I think it’s time I had a little chat with the poor clueless blond here’ Brad finally cut in.  
Adam looked at him wearily, not really sure this was Brad’s best idea. He remembered the conversations he used to have with his former lover and Brad really was an excellent talker. But HE _knew_ Brad, what his way of speaking meant and all his hand gestures and looks and sighs... and Tommy didn’t! And right now, Tommy just looked terrified of the thought of being alone with him!  
‘Look, don’t worry, I won’t harm your Precious. I promise he will still be alive by the time I am done with him. all limbs will still be in place and in tact and I will not have turned him into the green fairy...’  
‘Yyyeahhhhhh... and pigs fly’  
‘I know they do, sweetie, now shoo... go make yourself useful, go comb that gorgeous wig of yours or something.’

Tommy looked at Adam pleadingly, begging without words to stay put and not leave him alone with this parakeet on LSD. But he wasn’t surprised when Adam got up anyway. Adam probably knew better not to argue with Brad when he had this scary look in his eyes. Adam left for the bedroom and closed the door behind him silently, leaving the two behind.

‘Nowwww, don’t be scared, I really won’t eat you or anything. I just think you need to talk to someone a little more impartial right now. I know it’s fuck-hard to break up with anyone... I know ‘cause I’m the one who caused that broken heart in my bedroom right now. But sometimes breaking someone’s heart is the right thing to do, as much as that hurts. And from what I’ve just heard, even though the little missy has no idea how close to the truth she might have been... no, just let me finish before you try and kill me’ Tommy clearly showed he did NOT agree at all.  
‘I know you are not going to like what I am about to tell you’ Brad started, taking a deep breath. Trying to open that door to a locked up tight closet was never easy and in this case, the key was practically missing! ‘But can I ask you something first? Have you and Adam ever taken your little stage act off stage? Be honest here, I will know when you are lying, this gaydar of mine has special skills, trust me.’  
‘But I’m NOT FUCKING GAY!’ Finally Tommy decided to speak up. His face turning even more pale than ever.  
‘Honey... I am not saying you are... All I am trying to get you to see is that you might not be as straight as you have always thought you had been. I could really be wrong here, so don’t get your knickers in a twist. Just think about it and see if you can answer me truthfully. I just have this feeling that you and Adam at some point might have performed that Fever-act without an audience watching once or twice’ Brad almost added that he thought it had been more than twice, but looking at Tommy with those sad puppy eyes, he started to feel for the boy here, it is never easy to come out and that is what this bundle of insecurity needed to do right now. ‘You don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to, but am I right?’

Tommy didn’t answer, he couldn’t... he knew that if he would, he would have to open up this door that he has been afraid of for many years now. He knew he was not ‘gay’ per se, but then what was it that made him want to kiss men so badly? If he was really honest with himself, he should really admit that ‘Fever’ was his favourite song of the tour, just because he got to kiss Adam... a guy!

‘What are you so afraid of, my dear Padawan?’ Brad moved his chair closer to Tommy’s, putting a reassuring hand on Tommy’s thigh and again that frightened puppy-look returned to Tommy’s eyes. ‘Don’t worry, I promised I wouldn’t harm you, now didn’t I? I am just trying to get you to relax and, gasp-gasp shocker, trust me. I see there are still things you are not comfortable with yet to talk about, but you will get there. Your eyes speak volumes, so just let those eyes speak if you’d rather keep your mouth quiet’

Brad slowly yet comfortably caressed Tommy’s thigh, trying to comfort and calm him. Tommy didn’t make him pull back, but wasn’t sure yet if he liked this or not. Strangely Brad was by far not as annoying nor scary as he feared he would be. Yes, he could be harsh and ‘feisty’ should definitely be his middle name, but at least the undertone was clear. He knew that that door Tommy was so afraid of, was there and that he could open it up if he only allowed himself to get that key from its hiding place.

’Do you really miss her? That girl who dumped you? Or are you secretly happy that she did what you wished you’d had the courage to do months ago?’ Bam, spot on and Tommy knew it. He had known it for months too, yet was too chicken to do anything about it.  
‘Wow... H-how...’  
‘How I knew, how I figured that out? Yeah, not just a pretty boy in a dress over here. I see things, pretty boy and hear things and the way Adam talks about you and the way I just heard you two talk, I didn’t even need to put two and two together, you did that for me. Don’t worry, don’t think any less of you, a bit of a wuss, yes, but that’s it. Do I think that little missy could’ve handled things a little differently, yes that too. But then I ask you again, are you really sorry that this happened the way it did? Cause didn’t this give you the perfect excuse to start a fight? And didn’t that fight end up with her breaking up with you? And wasn’t that exactly the very thing you were very secretly hoping for? Damn, I’m good, aren’t I?’  
‘Fuck, you talk a lot!’ Finally Tommy dared to speak again ‘Honestly? I don’t know what to feel or think right now. Am I happy she broke up? Yes and no. No, cause I really did like her and she was sweet and we got along so great. But then, yes cause there was something missing. Whatever that was, I don’t know... But I really gotta say...’  
‘That you really are not gay? yeah, got that... But can I try something? Don’t get mad at me, I just want to check something’

And with those words, Brad leaned forward and carefully pressed his lips to Tommy’s.  
‘Dude! What the fuck?’  
‘Hey, I said don’t get mad. Now shut up, I’m not done yet’  
‘Woahh... you’re not fucking ‘done’ yet? You mean you were actually planning to continue?’  
‘Will you just shut up and let me finish my experiment? Don’t you dare pull that face, pretty boy. Now shut up, close your eyes and pucker up. I will not stop until I am fully satisfied with my test’

Again Brad leaned in and very gently pressed his lips against the blond boy’s. Yet this time, Tommy did not pull back. Nor did he answer the kiss, but at least this was a start. Tommy just sat there, not really knowing what to do, but not wanting to pull back either. He was confused and frustrated and so much more that he couldn’t figure out. He accepted the soft kisses Brad was pressing against his lips, but was too scared to participate. If he thought about it, this must look pretty stupid, here he was with this guy who obviously was trying his very best, yet he just sat there frozen, not knowing what to do.

Brad’s lips felt different than Adam’s did. Adam’s are softer and bigger and more... consuming. While Brad’s are definitely thinner and nowhere near as soft, but still very attentive and there was something so intriguing about those lips. As if they were begging him to explore more.

Tommy felt a hand touch his cheek and not until that very second did he realise he had closed his eyes at some point. He couldn’t remember doing that at all. He felt himself tugged forward a little, as if Brad was making him make that choice whether or not he wanted to take things further or not. But did he? He was straight for crying out loud! But straight men did not enjoy kisses from men as much as he did, or at least that’s what he always thought or what he was told.

Still, he was not pulling back... neither was he moving forward. He was just... accepting what was happening. Brad certainly took that as a winning sign and began licking Tommy’s lips and his teeth and just boldly pushed further until he felt tongue.

Again Tommy accepted it all, he did not pull back, neither was he moving forward. He allowed Brad to kiss him the way he was doing and he did not have a clue as to why he was. He just let him. Yet this time he felt he didn’t want to pull back just yet, he didn’t mind and very secretly he wanted to find out how far he would let himself go. He wanted to know what his breaking point would be. What he would think would be the point he would say that it would be too far. All that he knew now was that he needed to start kissing back. Just sitting there and let Brad do what he was doing was just not right, especially if he wanted to find out how far his body and mind would allow him to go.

Kissing Brad back changed the tension between them immediately. Tommy could feel the smile on Brad’s face, he did not even need to open his eyes for it. He didn’t care though. He knew Brad saw him as an experiment and he treated Brad that very same way, like an experiment of his own.

Their kisses heated, both men fighting to keep control in their court. Tommy’s fingers were wound in Brad’s hair tight while Brad had a strong grip on Tommy’s T-shirt. Without letting go, Brad sat himself in Tommy’s lap, exactly like he had done to Adam earlier that night, only this time there were still clothes very much in the way.

Tommy hesitated for a very short bit, this was definitely more than he thought was going to happen. He never figured Brad would actually take it this far. He could also feel that Brad was not wearing anything underneath that way too short kimono he had on and that Brad was getting more and more turned on by their kissing. But before Tommy could really make up his mind, Brad made it up for him and returned to kissing the blond vigorously.

Tommy’s one hand was still in Brad’s hair, pulling him closer to his mouth, but he had another hand which he really did not know what to do with right now. On tour, he had sort of been in a similar situation with Adam during one of their many make-out sessions that lead to more than he had ever admitted to to his girlfriend… ex-girlfriend. But he had been the one to sit in Adam’s lap, not the other way around. Placing of hands and arms was never an issue, they were just where they needed to be, whether in Adam’s neck, on his chest or lower. But now… where was he going to leave it now? He wasn’t even sure how far his body or mind would let him go. What if he put his hand on Brad’s ass, giving Brad an idea of how far he would let it go and then his mind makes up that he was already further than his mind could take?

In the end Tommy decided that Brad’s lower back was the safest option. It wasn’t the most comfortable place for himself, but he would just have to live with that. It was either uncomfortably safe on Brad’s back or uncomfortably unsafe on his ass… Safety first, right?

Brad didn’t seem to mind at all. Yes, he could feel all the insecurities that went through Tommy’s mind, heck his entire being screamed insecure. But Brad also felt a little victorious, he knew he would get the boy to give in what he was craving for, he even got more than he had hoped for. When Tommy tensed up when Brad sat in his lap, he knew that was it, breaking point! If Tommy let him go on, he would not stop, he would let Brad do anything to him he wanted. And Tommy had let him. That hand placed safely on his lower back was another proof of Tommy’s insecurities, but he would have that fixed before they were through.

With Brad sitting in his lap, doing things to his mouth he was enjoying far more than he wanted to admit, Tommy felt himself grow hard quickly. When Brad took notice of that little fact, he could not help but start twitching in Tommy’s lap, wanting and needing to feel more of Tommy. Before long, Brad was very slowly rocking himself back and forth, causing small gasps from Tommy.

With a strong grip in Brad’s hair, Tommy yanked back Brad’s head hard. With vigour he attacked Brad’s neck, sucking hard and licking soft, leaving marks all around his throat. Brad, being that loud mother fucker Adam used to complain about (but not really), stopped gasping in quiet breaths and started moaning, still low key but something told Tommy that that would not be the case for long. Curious as he was, he wanted to know what it took to get Brad to moan louder.

His one hand still tight in Brad’s hair, keeping his neck exposed and exactly where he wanted him, Tommy’s other hand wandered lower and lower until his middle finger caressed Brad’s hole.  
‘Off! Take it off!’ Brad hissed, clawing at his kimono. It was the first time either of them spoke since Brad announced his test. Tommy almost shred the damn kimono to pieces, trying to get it off. When his hands returned to now naked flesh, his cock jumped in his pants. His middle finger touched Brad’s hole for real and Tommy wanted more. He pressed harder than before they lost the kimono and all Tommy could think about was wanting to know what it felt like if he pressed beyond that rim.  
’Do it’ Brad moaned in Tommy’s ear, as if he read his mind. ‘push that dirty little finger up my tight little hole’

And Tommy did... It felt so good, so warm and so tight. Tommy knew what it felt like to have a finger up his ass, Adam had done that to him so many times. But he never got to do it back, Adam was way too toppy for that. Besides, he had been too chicken to ask anyway. But now he wished he had cause he couldn’t believe how amazing this felt. He fucked Brad’s ass with his finger, raising all kinds of sounds from Brad’s mouth. If only he had some lube so he could add some more fingers to this fun.

‘You got lube?’ Tommy breathed in Brad’s ear. Before Brad even answered though, Tommy felt something against his cheek. Opening his eyes, he found that requested tube of lube dangling in front of him already. ‘Wow, that was quick’ he said. But the reply came from a different voice than the one belonging to the boy in his lap, right behind his ear in a very low and husky voice ‘you’re welcome, need any help?’.... Adam! They completely forgot he had been in the apartment too and he must’ve heard everything, fuuuuuck.

’So, this was what you wanted to chat with Tommy about, was it?’ Adam continued talking now that they knew he was in the room.  
‘Adam, before you talk more, I’m giving you 2 choices right now; either you shut up, join in and ask all the questions I know you want to ask later or you leave this room and us alone so we can finish what we started. It’s up to you, though I must say that you joining in would be far more fun then you leaving.’  
Adam looked stunned, what was he to reply to that? Something that doesn’t happen often to him.  
‘I’ll take that as a yes to joining in, yay. Now hand that lube quickly cause this boy is doing some amazing things with his fingers and I need more’

Tommy looked like a deer caught in head lights. What was he going to do right now? He was already doing things he thought he never ever wanted to do in his life, yet enjoyed them way too much. But now he was to keep going with Adam there? He had not been with Adam for so long but if he was honest, he couldn’t wait to feel him deep inside again.

Tommy was snapped out of his thoughts when Brad brought the focus back to him by pushing his tongue down Tommy’s throat, kissing him hot and deep. That seemed to work cause Tommy answered those kisses immediately. Kissing Brad was addictive, Tommy wouldn’t mind doing that all night.  
‘Tommy, take that finger out for a second, let me slick this gorgeous tight hole up for you. Take your coat off in the meantime’

Not just his coat graced the floor within seconds, Tommy’s T-shirt followed right after. Not being able to wait any longer, Tommy’s fingers went back to Brad’s entrance. Tommy could feel Adam’s fingers pushing in and out and fuck that was hot. His own hole started to tingle with the memory of Adam’s fingers doing the same thing to him. He felt a little tug on his fingers and then the cool substance of lube on the tips. Adam was lubing his fingers for him. If that wasn’t enough, Adam guided his finger to Brad’s hole again where one of his own was still working in and out. Tommy got what Adam was after, he wanted him to join.

Fuck, that was even tighter, but so fucking good. It didn’t take long for their fingers to find a rhythm and within microseconds that had Brad screaming with pleasure, going insane with lust. He was writhing in Tommy’s lap, dry fucking him like there was no tomorrow.

’I need a cock up my ass, like right now!’ Brad panted, leaning against Adam’s chest behind him.  
‘Already, baby? We’re not even close to being done with you’  
’I don’t care anymore Adam, I need it, I need it now’  
‘And who would you like, who do you want to fill that filthy tiny tight ass of yours? My cock is already so hard for you, so ready to split you open and push hard into you. But maybe Tommy deserves it too, don’t you think? Look at how pretty he is for you and the way you are humping him, I say he must be really hard for you too. I’ve seen his cock so many times before and you are going to love the feeling of his cock’  
’Oh god, I want Tommy’s cock. Fuck me Tommy, please. Please fuck me now.’  
‘P-please’ came Tommy’s answer, it was all he could muster, too far gone to stop, too much into it to deny anyone anything right now.

Adam knew that this had to be Tommy’s first time. He had fucked Tommy so many times in the past but he had never let Tommy fuck him back. Tommy might look all cool and laid back right now, but he definitely needed some guidance. How hot was that going to be? He was going to enjoy talking Tommy through it just as much as Tommy was going to enjoy fucking that hot little minx.  
‘Stand up, Brad. If you want Tommy to fuck you, he needs to lose those jeans first. Want to help him get out of those? Wanna see up close how gorgeous his cock is? He tastes so good, did you know that? I let him come in my mouth so many times and he tastes so sweet’ Adam was close to growling in Brad’s ear now, remembering the taste and feel of blowing him.

Brad got off Tommy’s lap and on his knees. Unbuttoning Tommy’s jeans, breathing heavily with anticipation. He could not wait to see that cock he had been riding for the past half hour. ‘Lift’ was all he was able to say once he had the damn jeans unbuttoned. Finally that beautiful cock sprang free. ‘Taste him’ Adam whispered in Brad’s ear ’I know you want to. You want to suck him and lick him and make him lose control, just like you used to do with me. I want to see you swallow him, baby, take him in your mouth so deep’ And Brad did, he practically swallowed him hole. He could feel Adam taking off the rest of Tommy’s clothes, but Brad didn’t care anymore. This cock was too delicious to care. Tommy’s moans were driving him insane, they were addictive but he did not want Tommy to come in his mouth. Well... normally he would definitely not mind, but right now he wanted to have this long hard shaft shoved up his ass.  
‘You need a condom... fast. Adam, get me one now!’

Adam got down to his knees, next to Tommy so he could guide his bassist and have a fantastic view of what he was about to witness. He saw the tense look on Tommy’s face, not knowing what to do, but desperately wanting to find out. This was a big step for him and Adam couldn’t believe he was going to be there to see it happening. ‘Relax, kitty, breathe. You are gonna feel so good, Brad is so tight, maybe even tighter than you are. But I have to warn you, Brad is a little sensitive, you need to go real slow and help him slide over you a little. Best is to distract him a little, can you do that for him?’

Brad positioned himself right over the head of Tommy’s dick, opening his ass with his hands, slowly lowering himself. Feeling the tip of Tommy’s cock he closes his eyes. He feels Tommy’s hands on his hips... or are those Adam’s? He doesn’t care, as long as they guide him. Tommy’s cock is huge, but not as big as Adam’s is. This makes it a little easier to take in. He sinks down a little easier and is even surprised when he feels Tommy is already fully inside him so easily. He is still fucking full though.

Brad opens his eyes and cannot believe the view. Tommy’s eyes are closed, lips parted, gasping and Adam is whispering, no doubt dirty encouragements, in his ears. This sight alone could undo him, could make him come right then, right there. Once Brad was used to the intrusion again, he started rocking back and forth, excruciatingly slow at first, but faster and faster before long. He tried to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch as Adam now kissed Tommy, pinching his nipples. It was all Tommy could do, he would not even be able to take control of anything, the way Brad and Adam were taking care of him.

After a few minutes, Tommy started to lose control entirely, his balls were tightening and his breathing became even more shallow. Within seconds he filled up the condom with his come, going slack instantly. Adam kept kissing him though, not letting him get too out of it, he had plans with his pretty blond.

‘Brad, don’t you think it’s time we took Tommy to the bedroom, show him how much more fun we can have?’ Brad got up immediately, getting rid of the condom, resisting the urge to clean Tommy’s cock before they got to the bedroom. He would take care of that later.

Tommy was still weak from his orgasm when they took him to the bedroom, but excitement for a new round was already pumping through his veins. He knew what Adam wanted and he could not wait to feel him inside again. He wanted Adam rough and hard, just like old times. But first, he wanted to show his gratitude towards Brad for giving himself to him so beautifully. He pulled Brad on top of him, rolling him over and kissed him tenderly, slow and sloppy.

A dip in the mattress announced Adam’s presence, finally joining in, finally out of his clothes. Dropping the lube and a few condoms on one of the pillows, he lay himself down next to the two men, still kissing. They stopped kissing once Adam lay down though and made their way over to the taller man. Tommy couldn’t wait to feel and taste his lips again. Brad went a little more south, kissing Adam’s chest and stomach.

Adam’s hands started to wander over Tommy’s body, down his back and to his favourite spot, right between his ass cheeks. Grabbing the lube right next to him on the pillow, he slicked his fingers once more. He could pretend he wanted to take this slow, make it last hours and hours, but truth was, he was too horny to take things slow, he wanted his cock buried up Tommy’s ass as quickly as possible. Brad seemed to get that hint too, lapping at Adam’s cock, sucking like his life depended on it. Eyes still closed, but hands already in search of that condom Adam was going to need soon.

For the third time that night a tear of a condom wrapper sounded in Brad’s apartment. Brad quickly roled it down Adam’s harder than ever cock, slicking it more with some lube. He pulled Adam’s fingers out of Tommy’s ass and motioned for Tommy to sit himself in Adam’s lap. Surprisingly, this turned Brad on so much. He had not come yet, but he knew he would be taken care of once the time was right. Right now, he knew he had to take care of Tommy first, make sure he got what he deserved, what he needed more than Brad even did right now, especially now that he knew for sure that Adam and Tommy had done this before and that Tommy definitely had enjoyed their little encounters.

Brad grabbed Adam’s dick and placed it at Tommy’s entrance, pushing the tip in, waiting for Tommy to accept him inside his body. He watched as Adam’s dick disappeared inside Tommy’s body until it was completely sheathed to the hilt. He could see Tommy’s body shiver with want and need, not being able to move at all.  
‘Adam, lay Tommy down on his back, babe. He needs you on top for now’ And Adam listens to Brad. He rolls them over and gently starts moving in and out of the smaller man’s hole, peppering him with kisses all over.

It doesn’t take long for Tommy to finally relax and really enjoy himself, showing he needs more. He closes his legs around Adam tighter, pushing his feet at Adam’s ass, encouraging him to go faster, harder, deeper. Adam does not need to be told that twice. He sits himself up, grabs Tommy’s legs and starts pumping into him hard and rough, making Tommy pant and thrash his head from side to side, his cock already hard and leaking with precome again.

All of a sudden, Adam pulls himself out, causing a surprised look from Tommy. ‘Turn around, get on all fours’ is all Adam says. ‘Brad, get under Tommy right now, you have suffered long enough. Tommy I know you can be a good boy, show him how talented those pretty pouty lips can be’

Tommy’s lips are on Brad’s cock before Brad is even comfortably in place, while Adam is pounding harder than ever into his tiny ass. Tommy had always loved it rough, sometimes even up to a point where it scared Adam. He had always wanted to do that to his girlfriends to, but as adventurous as they had been, they never seemed too interested in that idea. One girl had given him permission once, but was told to stop when he was not even up to full speed yet. Adam had been the first to understand what he wanted and needed and actually given it to him. And right now Adam was given it to him gooooood.

Brad was trying hard once more not to close his eyes, the view in front of him was far too good to miss out on. Tommy’s lips around his cock were amazing to look at, those lips should be in porn. Moving his eyes further down Tommy’s body, he could see Adam pounding into Tommy. He was definitely so much more rough than he had ever been with Brad, clearly showing that this was not the first time he had been so rough on Tommy either. With this view in front of him, Brad did not last long especially once he moved his view back to Tommy’s lips around his cock, working miracles on him. he tried to warn Tommy, not sure if he had even taken a shot of come in his mouth before, but Tommy didn’t respond, neither did he let go. When Brad shot his come in Tommy’s mouth, Tommy seemed to let go of him on purpose, making Brad shoot the rest of his come all over Tommy’s face.

As soon as Tommy let go of Brad and Brad was done coming, Adam pulled a tight grip in Tommy’s hair and pulled him up more, pounding into him even harder if that was even possible. Both men were so close, even if Tommy had not even been touched since he came up Brad’s ass.

Adam never liked coming before his company did and thus he put a tight fist around Tommy’s cock, pumping his shaft vigorously, pulling him over that edge as rough and filthy as he could. Tommy screamed when he came, shooting his second load all over the bed, trying not to go limp when he was really done. Adam did definitely not last long after Tommy came. Shooting load after load, deep inside Tommy, crushing on top of the blond while he was still emptying himself.

It took all 3 men a good 15 minutes before any of them were able to move, exhausted after that very long night. A night that showed morning was not far off now. Surprisingly it was Tommy who first made attempts to get untangled. Maybe mostly because he was not only being crushed but he was crushing someone else as well. ’we really need to get up and clean up now, don’t we?’ he asked. Only Adam answered ‘Don’t wanna’. When Tommy opened his eyes, he noticed Brad had even already fallen asleep, the poor boy.

Adam and Tommy quickly cleaned up a little and swiftly moved under the covers, carefully tucking Brad in as well. Adam could not believe how the night had turned out the way it had. He now lay in a bed, holding a man on each side of him, both meaning so much to him for different reasons. He could not believe he got to be with Tommy again, he had missed that boy so freaking much. Not really wanting to admit it, but he had been a little jealous when Tommy announced he had a girlfriend. He had been with Sauli already at that time when he made that announcement, but somehow it had still stung a little.

It took Adam a full 20 minutes until he was calm enough to finally fall asleep, his brains not really shut down yet, but his body was making him. When he was almost in the land of dreams, Brad all of a sudden made a statement that practically had the entire room awake again ’so, should we send that ex girlfriend a thank you note or flowers?’. This caused a round of giggles, proving that none of them were really asleep...


End file.
